Abuse of Power
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: After the fall of Quel'thalas, Lhainey Goldpetal was left an orphan with a sizable fortune. After the fall of Quel'thalas, Cairon Sunwick was left a Magister in a considerably position of authority. Unfortunately for Ms. Goldpetal, Magister Sunwick is not a good man. (Warning: Dark Fic, Coercion abounds.)
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I had a reviewer call this piece child porn. It is not child porn. Lhainey is innocent and naive, but she is of age or else she would not be allowed to apprentice to a Magister in the first place. Just wanted that to be clear so no one else was confused.**

 **A/N: A prompt from a patron on my Patre0n. Hope you enjoy~**

When the Scourge came to Quel'Thalas, the High Elves fell as a people. That was an inescapable fact and only the delusional would deny it. From their ashes rose the Blood Elves, the remnants of a race, the survivors. But were they the best of the High Elves or were they the worst? The answer is never so cut and dry. Three types of people survived the day the Scourge attacked. Three types of people made up the Blood Elf race that rose up afterwards.

Cairon Sunwick was under no disillusions. He was not the first type of elf, the type that stood out the most yet also constituted the smallest portion of the Blood Elves. Their strongest, their leaders who survived the onslaught to emerge out the other side and lead the remnants of their race back from the brink of death. Cairon was a capable mage, but he was no leader.

He also was not the second type of survivor, the type that made up the majority of the Blood Elves. Those were the lucky ones, the ones who had been passed over because they were out of the way or had no ways of fighting and so hid until the fighting was done. Cairon had been on the front lines and he did not consider himself lucky in the slightest.

Magister Cairon Sunwick knew without a doubt in his heart of hearts, though he would never admit it allowed even on pain of death, that he was the third type of survivor. Cairon was one of the craven ones. The elves that stood face to face with the undead onslaught, looked into the eyes of death itself, and turned tail and ran. Some of them were outed as the cowards they were by the first type, who fought on and survived long enough to point a finger in their direction.

Some, like Cairon, were the only ones to make it out of their unit or their group. In Cairon Sunwick's case, he'd ran and left his teacher and lover to die at the Scourge's hands when the battle became hopeless. In the end, it was his story to tell, and he'd told it well, to the extent that he'd been elevated to the rank of Magister in this new society and given his Master's old tower in what remained of Silvermoon City.

That is where he was now, watching his apprentice, Lhainey Goldpetal, succeed at a spell in half the time it took him to do it. Lhainey Goldpetal was the second type of survivor, a young elf that had been hidden by her parents when the Scourge came, and unearthed by a rescue party days afterwards. She was the only surviving member of the Goldpetal family and when he'd been asked to take her on and see if anything could be made of her, Cairon had accepted.

How could he not? Especially with the girl's decently sized fortune made available to pay for her apprenticeship to him. It had seemed like quite an easy bargain at the time. All Cairon had to do was string along some orphaned noble girl who probably had no aptitude for mage craft, bleed her dry of her coin, and then send her packing to the Farstriders when he'd spent a reasonable amount of time confirming she was without skill.

No plan survives contact with the enemy though, and as it turned out, Lhainey Goldpetal had more aptitude with mage craft than he did. In fact, Cairon would go so far as to say the girl was a prodigy. Not that he'd told her that, nor did he ever plan to tell her that. Instead he'd kept her working on the small stuff at a glacial pace, all the while using her for grunt work and clean-up work as befit an apprentice of her station.

But Cairon knew without a doubt that if allowed to flourish, Ms. Goldpetal would become one of the first type of survivor. A leader among their people, and a strong one at that. Unfortunately for her, she was just a bit too naïve and innocent to understand that. And doubly unfortunate was the fact that she'd been placed under the tutelage of Magister Sunwick, instead of a man with better intentions.

A wicked smile passed over his face and Cairon cleared his throat, snapping his fingers to get Lhainey's attention. The young female elf immediately stopped what she was doing and hurried over to him with wide trusting eyes.

"Yes master? Did you see? I was able to complete the spell this time!"

Cairon gives her a small smile and a slight nod, the barest hints of approval that he knew she would lap right up.

"It took you a bit longer than it should have my dear, but we've come to expect that of you haven't we? Do not fret Lhainey; I am sure you will catch up one day."

The girl flushed at the backhanded praise and nodded. "Yes sir, I promise I will redouble my studies! I am so sorry that you're stuck training such a slow student…"

Here, Cairon put all of his considerably acting talent to work, adopting a slight grimace as he responded to her.

"Yes, that's why I called you over. Unfortunately my dear, your family's finances have finally begun to run out. Very soon, tomorrow in fact, you will no longer be able to afford to apprentice under me."

Lhainey's eyes widened in despair. "Oh no! I… I thought there was more than that! Oh, but I've never been very good with finances. Magister Sunwick, I'm not sure what I can do! My work with you leaves me no time to earn coin some way. I would have to suspend my apprenticeship with you to collect coin for further lessons and then come back! Would that be possible?"

Cairon sighed and shook his head, adopting a properly mournful expression as he shut down that idea.

"With how slow your progress has been Lhainey, I don't see how that would work. By the time you gathered enough gold and returned to me, your small progress would already be atrophied. There would be no point in continuing at that point. If you must leave my service, I would have to decline taking you back my dear, for your own good."

The despair on his apprentice's face was delicious but for a moment Cairon actually felt a little bad as the girl fell to her knees and shuffled up to him, placing her hands on his legs and staring up at him beseechingly. Said feeling did not last though, and was quickly replaced by lust at her inadvertent positioning of herself.

"Please Master; there must be something I can do! It was my father's wish that I learn the arcane arts. With him and mother gone, I felt like perhaps this was a way I c-could honor their memory. B-but I'm a failure, I'm not good enough to be your apprentice and now I can't even afford for you t-to humor me…"

By the end of it, Lhainey Goldpetal is in tears. It makes Cairon all the harder, but he does not give that away as he gives her a kind fatherly smile and reaches down to caress her cheek as she stared at him with the faint shimmers of hope.

"My child, your plight moves me. And I believe I may have a way to make things work out. While it is true that you have no more gold to pay me with, and truly have nothing material left to call your own, there is one thing left to you. Your body."

Lhainey's brow furrowed, the despair bleeding off her face to be replaced by innocent confusion. It was almost adorable the way the young elf woman's face scrunched up.

"My body? I, sir I don't really understand. What can I do?"

So earnest, it was almost painfully delicious just how naïve the girl was. Kind smile still plastered across his face, Cairon took one of her hands in his and then pressed it down in his lap, right over his pulsing hardness. Lhainey looked bewildered but did not resist as he guided her in feeling the shape of his length beneath his robes. Then after a moment he undid said robes and parted them before untying the cord holding his pants up and extricating his hard cock from their tight confines.

His apprentice stared at the huge length in wonder and still did not resist when he guided her hand to grasp his length and slowly slid her grip up and down his cock. She eventually began to do it on her own, understanding quickly what he wanted from her. She looked up at him as she innocently jerked him off.

"Sir, I don't understand? It's very warm and very big. Is this how I can repay you for your kindness?"

Cairon smiled even wider, and the kindness in his face bled away to reveal a predatory gleam.

"Indeed my very young apprentice. You will help me with my release when I need it, and I shall waive all fees for the training I will be giving you moving forward."

She looked overjoyed at that, though Cairon didn't think she would be as happy if she knew his true intentions and the real training he was already planning to give her.

"Now, you will need to learn to use your mouth to truly please me Lhainey. Place your lips around the tip and suck it in slowly."

The young elf's eyes flicked between his face and his cock head but she hesitated for only a moment before sliding her lips over his bell end and sucking him into his mouth. Cairon grunted as her tongue swirled around his length without his prompting and leaned back, letting out a sigh of contentment as the girl kneeling at his feet began to blow him. Lhainey was inexperienced, as expected, but she more than made up for it with enthusiasm and an eagerness to please.

Her eyes kept flicking up to look at him and see if he was happy with her efforts, and the way she looked to him for approval with his cock sliding deeper and deeper into her small mouth was nearly enough to set him over the edge then and there. Instead, Cairon held back his release, intent on fully enjoying the prodigy's warm mouth and this moment of victory and all it entailed for his future plans.

Because of this, he lasted several more minutes before finally feeling the peak coming, his orgasm rising inside of him not to be denied any longer. Grabbing onto his apprentice's ponytail suddenly, he pulled her head close and looked down into her eyes as she looked at him questioningly, answering her silent look.

"It's coming my dear. You must drink every last drop, swallow it all down. We don't want a mess now."

That got a confused blink from the girl and Cairon could imagine she was mentally asking herself 'What's coming?' but then he was spurting his white hot load of cum into her mouth and she had her answer. Lhainey's eyes widened in surprise and she choked at first before hastily trying to do as he said and swallow his load. The taste didn't seem to agree with her, because she gagged immediately. Still, he had a hold of her head and had her nose buried in his crotch, her lips pressed around the base of his length.

Eventually he was done and pulled back, leaving the poor girl to wretch and spit out a bit of his cum onto the floor. She stiffened as she realized she'd disobeyed him and immediately looked up at him with a fearful expression. He just smiled at her, but there was no kindness anywhere in the look anymore.

"Well? I said not to leave a mess, didn't I? Clean it up Ms. Goldpetal. Use your tongue."

Lhainey Goldpetal, last surviving member of her once prestigious family, seemed torn for a moment; even the innocent and naïve girl could clearly see that this act was not proper. Still, she also seemed to understand she didn't have a choice, because after that moment of hesitation, she leaned down and carefully cleaned the floor where she'd spit up his seed with her tongue, licking up every last drop.

Cairon responded by patting her on the head, causing the girl to freeze up, only relaxing when his hand left her head.

"Very good my dear. Now, back to work. You've finished your lessons for the day already, so now it's time for you to work through your chores."

Lhainey stood and coughed once before nodding, bowing her head submissively as an apprentice should act to their master.

"Yes Master. I obey."

Cairon smiled at that as the girl left his presence. She did indeed obey, and she did so well. She would be obeying him quite a bit more before he was done with her too. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had someone commission this piece from me after reading the first chapter. I was happy to write more of this for them, and I hope you all enjoy =)**

Lhainey Goldpetal glanced at the book beside her one more time to make sure she had it right in her head. Then she looked off into the middle of the room and raised her hands. Her brow furrowed cutely in concentration as she gave her task ALL of her considerable focus. Drawing up the magic she could feel inside of her, sparks of violet energy began to appear around her.

The young female elf said the words and made the motions with her hands outlined in the book. Her eyes glowed with arcane energy and the spell began to coalesce in the air in front of her for a brief moment. Then, it all collapsed, stuttering to a halt and dissipating as the magic fled her as fast as it had answered her call. Lhainey stammered in her chanting and let her voice peter off as she stared into the empty air in front of her. Unshed tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

She had been studying this tome for weeks now. Having mastered all of the most basic of spells the kind Magister had for her, Lhainey had asked for something new while sitting in his lap as he touched her lower lips. He had smiled and agreed easily, and the next day provided her with a tome he had written himself. The young blood elf had been overjoyed and incredibly flattered that Magister Sunwick had allowed her to use one of his private personal grimoires.

But this was the tenth time in the last week that she'd tried and failed to complete a spell from the tome. Her master had been willing to overlook how slow she moved with the basic spells, but Lhainey didn't know how he could possibly look past her complete and utter failure with this new material. Finally, her tears began to fall free as she gave out choked sobs, unable to see a path forward.

It was of course this scene that Magister Sunwick walked into, his concerned voice cutting through her self-pity like a knife.

"Apprentice Goldpetal, what's happened?"

Lhainey did her best to calm herself, quieting her sobs to mere hiccups, but that didn't make it any easier to express her thoughts to her master, who she was sure would throw her out the moment she explained what was happening. Shaking her head and staring down at her hands in her lap, Lhainey chose instead to simply stay silent. Perhaps she hoped the Magister would leave if she did so.

-x-X-x-

Cairon stared at the defeated looking elf sitting a few feet away and had to suppress the wide grin that threatened to spread across his face. He had honestly expected the girl to break before now. She'd been pouring over the inaccurate and altogether worthless tome he'd written for her for weeks now and he knew this was far from her first failure. No, by his count, this should be her tenth. Which meant it was time to move forward to the next phase of his plan.

With a wave of his hands and a spell, Cairon conjured a large comfortable cushioned chair out of thin air and arcane magic. Lhainey's tear tracked face snapped up at the display of magic, her eyes wide as she took in his work with clear awe and envy in her features, even as he carefully sat him down and gestured to her.

"Come here."

Slipping off the stool she was currently perched upon, Lhainey moved over to him timidly, eyes never quite meeting his own. Once she was within range he reached out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her into his lap gently yet firmly. Lhainey followed, well used to this particular bit by now. He'd been training her well after all, since her family's gold had run out and she'd been forced to give of her body to continue her lessons.

Cairon's hands moved over her body, deftly undoing the ties that held her robes together and slipping his hands under the silk cloth to get at her naked body. Lhainey's breath hitched but she simply laid her head down on his shoulder as she cuddled into him, allowing him to do as he pleased. Her crying was reduced down to a mere sniffles as he stroked her slit with his fingertips and a low needy whine escaped her throat as he pushed a finger inside of her.

"Now Lhainey, tell me what's wrong. You don't need to be afraid, I'm here for you."

His tone was carefully modulated so he sounded concerned but also affectionate. It worked as it had a dozen times already. Lhainey Goldpetal, despite being an adult by all standards in their society, had been sheltered for her entire life and never learned how to defend herself against deceit or honeyed words. She fell for his act hook, line, and sinker.

"I can't… I can't cast any of the new spells in the tome you, hah, gave to me Master."

The admission took a lot out of the girl, even as she shifted against his finger, still sliding in and out of her and bit her lower lip. She glanced down at where he was touching her and then looked up into his face to see his response. Cairon furrowed his brow in feigned confusion.

"Those are not basic cantrips my dear, but they are relatively easy spells. Perhaps you just need to keep working on it…"

Her lip began to tremble again and she shook her head.

"I-I've been trying for weeks now Master! This is my tenth failure! I f-fear that I am not strong enough to advance past the simple cantrips that took me s-so long to master!"

Ah, there it was. The confession that Cairon knew had been building inside of his apprentice for weeks, and the words he'd been hoping to hear for just as long. He stilled the finger inside of her, leaving it in her folds but no longer moving it as he molded his face into a serious mask and looked at her.

"If that is true Ms. Goldpetal, it would mean your apprenticeship must come to an end. Solutions to your money trouble aside, I will not keep you here if you are unable to learn anything further of me. It would be unethical to string you along like that. Are you sure about what you're saying?"

It was a way out, of a sort, that he was giving her. If she wanted to, he would allow her to milk her apprenticeship with him for another few weeks, another several failures perpetuated at his hands before confronting her again. The result would ultimately be the same either way. Lhainey though, had no real concept of deception. She didn't take the bait, instead simply nodding jerkily.

"I… I understand Magister Sunwick. This is as far as I can go in the arcane arts. I've failed my father and I've failed you as well. I'm sorry. I'll gather my things and be gone by the evening."

The defeated orphaned heiress made to slip out of his lap, dejection and shame in every fiber of her body, but Cairon held her fast, wrapping his free arm around her waist and holding her in place.

"Wait. You have nowhere to go Ms. Goldpetal, no resources, no gold, and no friends or family to turn to. What kind of elf would I be to turn you out onto the street like that? I will let you stay on with me as a servant. You will have to give up your studies and take up a few more chores, but I believe it is a better option than you living on the streets as an urchin, don't you?"

Lhainey stared at him in silence for a long moment and Cairon couldn't help but wonder if the naïve elf was finally getting a clue. Then, her face split into a wide smile and he knew she was as ignorant of his true plans as ever. She sprang forward in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck, kissing him ferociously and thanking him profusely between each smack of their lips.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He reached up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in and turning her quick pecks into a full mouthed kiss complete with tongue, at the same time cutting off her incessant speech. Lhainey provided no resistance, practically melting into his arms instead as she let him kiss her, his tongue pushing into her mouth and dominating her own as he held her in place.

This eager young female elf would be his plaything forever more, never knowing just how much power or potential she truly had. He was essentially enslaving her and Lhainey was happily walking into that slavery, completely oblivious to what he had planned for her. The girl could have been an Archmage, might have even replaced the Grand Magister a couple hundred years down the line. Now she would be nothing but his pet, happy and content in her new life.

As it always did, the thought got Cairon hard in short order, though her shifting posterior had been doing a pretty good job of that all on its own. Still, as they kissed he knew Lhainey was beginning to feel his thick cock rubbing against her from below, especially when one of her hands slipped down her front and into his robes, grasping his length in her dainty fingers even as it continued to grow, slowly jerking him off as he'd taught her to.

She was ever the dutiful apprentice, but now she was simply a servant, and it was important that she hone her skills as his slut, especially if she was no longer going to be spending any of her time learning magic. Ah, which meant he could finally do something he had been holding off on until now. His hands slowly slid down her front as he pulled her robes off of her shoulders and laid her naked body bare. Pulling back from her lips, Cairon left Lhainey dazed and blinking stupidly as he spoke.

"Ms. Goldpetal, as my servant, it is time for you to… finalize your change of position."

She stared at him in confusion and he just smiled pleasantly as he moved his hand down past hers and slowly withdrew his cock from his robes, letting it slap against her inner thigh. She looked down at the big thing and finally realized what he meant, blushing fiercely as she understood the implications. Cairon could see the naïve elf's gears turning in her head.

Until now, Lhainey Goldpetal had still been marriable. If she'd learned enough from him to finish her apprenticeship and become the powerful magister she was originally destined to be, Lhainey could have her choice of husband… but elven noble society was very clear about saving oneself for one's eventual marriage. Lhainey had done so and was still very much a virgin even if she had dirtied her mouth on her master's cock multiple times a week in exchange for his lessons.

Now though, she was nothing but his servant. In their new society, Lhainey was unlikely to ever find a noble that wished to marry her, the population was too small for that. All of the nobles would be marrying each other to consolidate their remaining wealth, power, and influence. Lhainey with her dead family, empty vault, and zero prospects, would be worthless in their eyes.

Cairon saw the moment that this dawned on the innocent girl and the moment she accepted her fate. Nodding slightly in agreement with his order, she slid over his lap so her knees were on either side of him and her pussy was directly above his cock, now at full mast. He held his cock at the base with one hand to keep it straight and gripped her thin waist with the other as he slowly guided her down.

Lhainey followed his touch and brought herself down as the tip of his length touched her lower lips and then slowly spread her slit wide open as it pushed inside of her cunt. The virgin elf was left gasping at the alien sensations, his cock huge inside of her unused opening as he fed inch after inch into her until he hit her hymen and stopped. Lhainey looked into her master's eyes and Cairon knew she saw none of his usual kindness or concern there. All Cairon felt was pure anticipation in that brief moment before he pulled her down and tore through her purity, burying six inches of his length in her already wet cunt.

The poor female elf cried out in pain, her hands falling onto his chest as she leaned forward into him, gasping for breath and trying to adjust to the huge length buried inside of her. Her master was still for several moments as he let her get used to having a cock his size inside of her. Eventually though, Cairon had to move, her tight virginal cunt simply too enticing for him to stay still for any longer.

Lhainey gasped as he used his grip on her hips to raise her up and down, sliding her back and forth on his cock and slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. The pain of losing her virginity faded eventually and instead the female elf was beset by sensations she could barely understand. They were comparable to when he held her in his lap and fingered her pussy, but at the same time they were so much more.

It was like… it was like the difference between her skill in magic and his, where she was stymied with basic cantrips, while he was a full on Magister with authority and the power to back it up. That was her master's cock now inside of her, and Lhainey couldn't help moaning in wanton arousal as it filled her again and again.

For his part, Cairon was doing his best not to cum right away. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could, savor the complete and utter humiliation of his former apprentice as he took her and made her his. He was never letting this innocent girl go now that he'd had a taste of her, now that he was defiling her. Lhainey Goldpetal would serve him for the rest of her life, Cairon Sunwick decided that right then and there even as he pressed against the entrance of her womb and then pulled back.

He was finally hilting inside of the female elf with each of his thrusts and he realized it was because Lhainey had started actively participating. The girl was pushing down with her hips and his hands were simply guiding her now rather than forcing her body down. Instead, she was impaling herself on his cock willingly, her head tossed back and moans escaping her mouth in a continuous stream as he fucked her.

When she came a moment later and her already tight pussy clenched down on his cock, Cairon wasn't surprised. Her orgasm wracked through her young body and though it was not the first climax he'd drawn from her nubile form, it was the most powerful one he'd ever seen her experience. As she came down from it, he realized how close he was himself and in that moment made a decision not to cum inside of her womb quite yet.

"Off! On your knees Ms. Goldpetal!"

It took a second for the girl to comprehend his order, but he was already pulling her off his cock with a pop and she quickly got off his lap, falling to her knees as he grabbed her platinum blond hair and forced his pulsating shaft down her throat. Lhainey took it willingly, even as he began to cum. Cairon watched the blood elf swallow down every last drop even as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled contently and leaned back in his conjured armchair, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips as his servant cleaned off his cock before letting it pop out of his mouth.

"Very good Lhainey, very good."

The girl cast her eyes downward, but she could see the soft smile that played at her lips as she spoke.

"I am happy you are pleased with me Master."

His softening cock stirred slightly at her words and Cairon chuckled. The minx was learning the ways of pleasure just as fast as she could have learned magic, if he hadn't sabotaged her. Ah, this was going to be quite a lot of fun.

-x-X-x-

A year later, Lhainey was dusting in the foyer when a knock sounded on the front door of her master's tower. Walking over with a smile on her face, she opened it up to behold a young male elf in the robes of an aspiring mage, apprentice robes she herself had worn once upon a time. He flushed red as he took her and her scantily clad appearance in, but she didn't call him out on it, just tilting her head at him curiously until he finally spoke.

"A-ah, I'm ah… here for lessons with Magister Sunwick? My name is Sinvestor Ailora."

Not a noble name, Lhainey immediately noted. Still, the servant girl smiled and nodded happily.

"Of course, you're expected! Right this way Mr. Ailora!"

As the young elf followed her into the tower, Lhainey knew he was unable to keep his eyes off her ass. The thought made her just a little wet as she put more of a sway into her step.


End file.
